Dialogues
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles de Les Amis.
1. El utópico y el descerebrado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los Miserables le pertecene a Victor Hugo_

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo para una de las mejores amigas de este mundo,_ _ **Orgullo Verde y Plata**_ _, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien que escribir, así que he hecho varias viñetas de 155w sobre diferentes personajes de Les Mis. Que conste que está hecho con todo mi cariño como regalo de Reyes, porque eres de las personas más comprensivas, buenas, tolerantes, pacientes y todo lo bueno que hay. Llevamos muchos años juntas y de verdad, cada vez que hablo contigo, agradezco que llegases al foro reclamando a Alex como tuyo, porque así nos conocimos. En resumen, gracias por ser tú, sigue siendo tan genial._

* * *

 _El utópico y el descerebrado_

—¿Sigues juntándote con la pandilla utópica? —preguntó Montparnasse bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Sigues juntándote con tu pandilla de descerebrados? —contestó Feuilly sonriendo.

—Estás tan podrido como yo, pero te sigues juntando con esos hijos de burgueses que tratan de buscar la justicia

—Es por lo que merece la pena luchar

—No, la vida es por lo que merece la pena luchar, esas cosas van más allá de la vida. Son las cosas de las que se preocupa la gente que tiene para comer o los locos.

—¿Me estás llamando loco?

—No me puedo creer que pienses que estás cuerdo, llevando dos empleos a la espalda y tratando de sacarte el graduado universitario, ¿crees que va a quedar algo de eso cuando mueras?

—La lucha seguirá y así, la vida de la gente mejorará.

—No sé ni por qué me sigo juntando contigo

—Porque necesitas intentar demostrarle a alguien que tu vida tiene sentido.


	2. Más purpurina

_Disclaimer: Les Miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo._

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo para **Orgullo Verde y Plata** (espero que puedas perdonarme la vida después de leer el capítulo, casi puedes ir comprando una bolsa de tomates)_

* * *

 _Más purpurina_

—¡Lo que le falta a esto es purpurina! —exclamó Cosette tras dar una vuelta por el bar.

—Cosette, cielo, no te ofendas, pero tú piensas que todo necesita purpurina —contestó Musichetta.

—La purpurina le da alegría a todo. Gracias por avisarme para la decoración del bar, me encanta la Navidad, cuando era pequeña era la única época en la que me divertía.

—La verdad es que nunca ha sido mi época favorita. Había que trabajar en el bar y siempre estábamos saturados y claro, los regalos nunca eran nada del otro mundo.

—Bueno, os teníais los unos a los otros.

—Eso queda precioso en las películas, pero en la vida real hay discusiones, llantos y golpes.

—Ahora nos tienes a nosotros y el único golpe que vas a escuchar va a ser el culazo que va a dar Courf en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo —Chetta sonrió—. Y ahora, vamos a comprar más purpurina.


	3. Cosmos

_**Disclaimer:** Les Miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo._

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo para Orgullo Verde y Plata_

* * *

 _Cosmos_

—Bossuet, ¿qué es eso que traes? Oh, no, no me digas que es un gato, te dije que no teníamos espacio.

—¡Pero es pequeña!

—Es pequeño ahora, terminará creciendo.

—No es una raza muy grande, por favor, mira, la he recogido justo cuando la iban a sacrificar, es ciega.

—¿Ciega? —Joly boqueó al ver los ojos de felino, completamente oscuros, sin iris ni pupila — Aún así, Bossuet, podría haberla acogido otra persona.

—¿Pero y si no? —dijo Bossuet levantándola y poniéndosela enfrente a su compañero.

—Además, voy a terminar ocupándome yo de ella, que nos conocemos, Bossuet, le pondrás la comida los tres primeros días.

—¡Suenas como mi madre!

—Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente.

—Que no, te prometo que me voy a hacer cargo de ella.

—Voy a hacer como que me lo creo —Joly sonrió al escuchar el grito de victoria de Bossuet—, ¿has pensando algún nombre?

—Sí, se llamará Cosmos.


	4. Árboles y otros muebles

_Disclaimer: Les Miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo_

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo para **Orgullo Verde y Plata**_

* * *

 _Árboles y otros muebles_

—Courf, por decimosexta vez, en el piso no cabe un árbol de Navidad —dijo Enjolras

—¡Hay árboles más chicos! —protestó el muchacho— Además, si cambiamos algunos muebles, seguro que entraría uno que daría alegría a la casa.

—Se supone que la alegría tenemos que darla nosotros.

—Claro, no sé qué da más alegría: tú encerrado todo el día estudiando en tu cuarto o Ferre casi mudándose a la biblioteca —se quejó Courf—. Pero que conste que os quiero igual.

—¡Los exámenes son en un mes! Tenemos que estudiar y por cierto, Michael Bublé no es la mejor banda sonora para hacerlo.

—¡No! Puedes quitarme el árbol, pero no a Michael Bublé, sería quitarme el espíritu de la Navidad.

—Creo que eso es imposible.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Ferre entrando en la casa—, ¿de qué hablabais?

—De que vamos a tener que cambiar la decoración del salón para poner un árbol de Navidad —contestó Enjolras


	5. Dionisio y Apolo

_Disclaimer: Les Miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo._

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo para **Orgullo Verde y Plata** , que espero que me perdone porque he cogido a su querida OTP y no sé lo que he hecho con ella, pero lo he hecho con todo el amor y cariño del mundo._

* * *

 _Dioniso y Apolo_

—Eh, gracias por el…¿regalo? —dijo Enjolras sosteniendo el regalo que le había hecho su amigo invisible que había terminado siendo Grantaire.

—El dios Apolo siempre llevaba una lira bajo el brazo, es lo que te faltaba—contestó Grantaire

—¿Quién le entregaba la lira?

—Hermes le dio la lira a cambio de ganado.

—¿Eso te dejaría a ti como Hermes?

—No es por nada, pero prefiero a Dioniso. Además, no hay nada a cambio, estropearíamos el mito.

—Por suerte o por desgracia no necesitas que nadie te regale nada para ser el dios del vino.

—Que no se te olvide lo de dios de la locura y el éxtasis. Además, ¿qué sería el mundo solo con Apolo?

—Sería un mundo justo, pero falto de algo.

—Falto de vida, sería un mundo muerto, viviríamos sin vivir y aunque vivir a veces nos trae sufrimiento, también nos da el coraje para seguir luchando por ese ideal de vida.


End file.
